A randomized controlled multicenter study to determine the efficacy and safety of methionine-free human growth hormone alone and in combination with low-dose ethinyl estradiol in alleviating growth retardation associated with Turner Syndrome. Studies at NIH and elsewhere suggest that growth-promoting effects of estrogen are maximal at a very low dose.